Too Many Unikitties
"Too Many Unikitties" is the nineteenth episode in the first season of Unikitty!. It first aired on March 12, 2018. Synopsis The Futon Critic ''Unikitty comes to the conclusion that everyone would be a lot happier if they would just think the way she does, and with Dr. Fox's help, maybe they can!''http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180222cartoon24/ Plot Everyone in the Unikingdom is really stressed out. Richard is obsesesed with getting his chores done, Hawkodile is keeping a tight vigilance for troublemakers, and Puppycorn is stuck in a boot. Even the normally cool/calm under pressure Dr. Fox is panicking about a reactor leak in her lab. Unikitty wishes there was a way to make everyone as positive and carefree as herself so they wouldn't be so stressed out. Dr. Fox shows her the Happy Horn, which is a copy of Unikitty's horn that is meant to replace their brainwaves with her own. Unikitty puts the Happy Horn on Dr. Fox, which makes her every bit as happy and carefree as Unikitty. Thrilled by this, Unikitty and Dr. Fox make more happy horns for the rest of her friends. Soon, everyone's happy and carefree, which has Unikitty thrilled. However, it doesn't take long for Unikitty to discover there's a downside to everyone being positive and carefree like her. Without Richard doing the chores, the castle has become a mess. Without Hawkodile's vigilant lookout, Master Frown and Brock have entered the castle and are breaking things. Puppycorn is deliriously happy despite still being stuck in a boot. And Dr. Fox is throwing a dance party in her lab instead of doing something about the reactor problem. Unikitty realizes the Happy Horns were a bad idea and tries to get them to take the horns off. However, this triggers another effect of the Happy Horns: Since it gives the wearer Unikitty's brainwaves, it means they also give her Unikitty's fiery temper, the result of which is a massive tornado of fire that ends up triggering an impending reactor meltdown. Unikitty, realizing this is a disaster, consults Dr. Fox's database of probable disasters. The database informs Unikitty that the only way to get the Happy Horns off is to get the wearer to think like themselves again. Unikitty quickly gets to work, getting Dr. Fox to think about science again, getting Richard to think about doing chores again, getting Hawkodile to think about doing his bodyguard duty to get rid of Master Frown and Brock, and getting Puppycorn to remember he's a dog. Everyone's back to normal, and Unikitty apologizes for trying to get everyone to think like her. Dr. Fox admits that Unikitty's the only one who can handle being positive all the time. Unikitty admits that it's important to be positive, but it's also important to be yourself. Then there's no disaster you can't face. The mention of "disaster" however, reminds Dr. Fox of the reactor just as it explodes. Transcript Songs *Happy Just Like Me Characters Main * Unikitty * Dr. Fox * Hawkodile * Puppycorn * Richard * Master Frown * Brock * Dr. Fox’s Robots Broadcast Information This episode aired on March 12, 2018 on Cartoon Network in the United States. Trivia *This is the first episode to have separate teleplay and story writers. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2018